At present many different isolation- and packing materials are used. Most of them are based on the principle of air enclosed in small cavities e.g. air enclosed by wool, mineral fibres, synthetic fibres and paper such as corrugated paper. A problem these materials have in common is their large volume when not in use. The present invention solves this problem by a construction that can be compressed when not in use.